Stay
by Starfire072302
Summary: Lucy is on her last case with Lockwood & Co before leaving the company, and she is confronted by the ghost of a young bride, who's situation reminds her much of herself. Lockwood comes down after hearing a scream, and finally, after an exchange of tender words, asks Lucy to stay. But will she? (Based off of the song Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) LOCKLYLE FEELS!


_**This is a re-upload.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lockwood & Co.**_

* * *

It was dark, the cold spreading over my body like a blanket. I was currently in the dank, dark basement of the chapel we were investigating. The current Visitor we were facing was a particularly fearsome Specter. It was gone for now, but I was out of salt bombs. I only had one magnesium flare left, and I could barely see anything in the room.

I slumped to the floor, still guarded by the circle or iron chains encircling me. My shoulders quivered.

The feeling of despair I was feeling didn't come from the miasma, or the malaise. It came from the fact that this was my last case with Lockwood & Co. before I left the company.

I couldn't stay. I was a danger to my friends.

The room began to brighten again. I looked up, and the Specter caught my eye. She was thin, tall, and wearing a tattered wedding gown. The story was that her husband-to-be had abandoned her at the alter, and she had threw herself down the stairs into the basement, killing herself. Proof of this, her neck was twisted at an unnatural angle. Her hair was blond, pulled back into what was once probably a neat bun, but was now messy, strands of hair hanging around her face. Her bridal veil was torn as well, obscuring her face.

A screech of agony rattled my inner ear, and she charged forward. I threw my last magnesium flare, and she recoiled, light quivering. I slashed a pattern with my rapier, and she dissipated with a spectral screech. I slumped down again. I was defenseless.

The light appeared again.

No. How could she have reformed that quickly?

I begrudgingly stood again. The bride's head snapped up.

I gasped at the sight of her face. Her eyes were sunken, eyes pearly white; no pupal. Her lips were pale. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, which left trails of eye makeup. She let out a wail.

 _"Come back to me!"_ The Specter cried. _"Please!"_

My heart twanged. I felt pity for her, even though Lockwood told me that feeling pity was never good. It softened you too much; made you vulnerable. I bit my lip. My hand was on my rapier hilt, but I couldn't bring myself to run her through. The look on her face was blank, her eyes sad.

 _"I love you..."_ More sobbing, _"Don't leave me alone."_

I bit my lip harder, sinking to my knees. This was what was left of a woman who was so consumed by despair that she took her own life. Whoever she was marrying, she must have loved very much. I heard a wail, and it took me a moment to realize that it was my own.

My heart twanged again. Had I ever loved? No. Never.

But had I? There was _someone_ who was on my mind, but he... no. That was impossible. He would never feel the same.

Lockwood.

 _When I see your smile_  
 _Tears roll down my face_  
 _I can't replace_  
 _And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

I sighed, and stood. I looked at the Visitor carefully, and she seemed to look at me back.

 _How this world turns cold_  
 _And breaks through my soul_  
 _And I know, I'll find deep inside me_  
 _I can be the one_

"You need my help?"

The Specter didn't reply. She just sobbed.

It took me a moment to realize my own tears running down my cheeks.

The Specter lunged. I shrieked, whipping out my rapier with a flick of my wrist. In another wail, the apparition was gone.

I sunk to the ground, my face in my hands. I was crying now. I didn't know why, but I was, the sobs coming fast, my chest and shoulders shaking.

This poor woman... She was like me. She thought that the one she loved would come to her, but in the end, he never came.

The door that was positioned up the stairs creaked open.

"Lucy?" I was Lockwood's voice.

I gulped back sobs, tears running down my chin and into my mouth.

"I'm here."

"Are you okay? I heard a scream."

"I'm fine."

Footsteps. Lockwood came down the stairs, a flashlight in his hand. He looked down at me, and I took in his appearance between my fingers. His hair was disheveled, but floppy as ever. He was clad in his usual long coat, dress pants, suit vest, and dress shirt, along with a tie. He was wearing a pair of gloves, rapier in one hand, the flashlight in the other.

He looked down at me, concern lining his handsome face. "Luce, are you crying?"

"No." I lied.

"Lucy..." Lockwood trailed off, and stepped into the circle of chains. He grabbed me by the hands, pulling me to him. His arms were around my waist, my hands on his chest. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a sob.

"Oh, you are. Lucy, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Lockwood rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Lucy, please. I want to help."

 _I will never let you fall_  
 _I'll stand up for you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I let out a great sob, burying my face in his shoulder. Lockwood ran a hand through my hair.

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

"The Specter... She..."

"She what?" Lockwood asked.

"If you'd just... Her... Her face."

"What about it?"

I lat out another cry. "Lockwood, she got her heart broken. She's suffering. I want to help her."

Lockwood's voice became colder. "Lucy, we don't help them. We dispose of them."

I grit my teeth. "But Lockwood, they were people once. They had real emotions. They suffered. They went through ups and downs, and they hurt, just like us."

 _Seasons are changing_  
 _And waves are crashing_  
 _And stars are falling all for us_  
 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
 _I can show you I'll be the one_

"Lucy, but they aren't human anymore. They don't feel anymore."

"The skull does." I countered.

"The skull is different."

"How?" I asked. "It's a Visitor, and so is the bride ghost."

Lockwood sighed. "Lucy, I know what you think... But I just can't agree. A visitor is what killed my..." He trailed off.

"Lockwood, I know. But..."

"Lucy, tell me why you're crying."

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up for you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I'm scared, Lockwood." I said finally. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, breathing in his scent.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of..."

"What?"

"Nothing." I tried to pull back, but Lockwood help firm. "It's rubbish."

Lockwood stroked my hair. "No, please, Lucy. Tell me."

I let out a shuddering sob. "I don't want to lose you. I... I don't want you to leave me."

Lockwood held be closer. "No, never. Luce, I will never leave you. I'll be here for you. I will never let you go, because I..."

I raised my head, looking into those dark eyes of his.

"You what?"

His face softened, a smile spreading across it. "I... I love you."

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
 _Please don't throw that away_  
 _'Cause I'm here for you_

"Holly?" I said softly, "What about her?"

Lockwood chuckled. "No. Not Holly. It's never been her."

I gave a choked sob.

 _Please don't walk away and_  
 _Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay."

I looked down. "I'll hurt you. I can't hurt you."

Lockwood's voice broke. "Lucy, no. Don't leave. Please. This company needs you." A pause. "I need you."

 _Use me as you will_  
 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
 _And I know I'll be okay_  
 _Though my skies are turning gray_

I buried my face in his shoulder. "No. Lockwood. I can't. You... You'll get hurt."

"Luce, I'd die for you. Don't forget that I said that. You mean so much to me. You... Luce, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Lockwood-"

Lockwood gave me a kind smile. "Luce, why won't you listen to me?"

I gave another choked sob. "Because I love you too. And If I lost you-"

Lockwood cut me off. He leaned forward, and in a single motion, his lips were on mine, my face cupped in one hand. His other arm held me close. I gave a little whimper, and kissed him back with just as much fervor. He sighed into the kiss, a smile spreading across his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers of one hand against the back of his head, the other hand clutching the fabric of his coat.

When we separated, Lockwood beamed at me. He kissed my nose, my forehead, and then my lips again. The sun was peeking above the horizon, and the first rays of dawn illuminated the musty room. But, in my opinion, Lockwood's smile out-shined even that. I smiled as well. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

 _I will never let you fall_  
 _I'll stand up for you forever_

"Will you stay?"

I smiled again.

"Maybe I will."

 _I'll be there for you through it all_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

 _ **I teared up while writing this! I've been trying out this feels thing, and I think it payed off.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~Starry**_


End file.
